In Phase I of this SBIR research project, Revision demonstrated the ability to design, film, produce and pilot study the effectiveness of customized education and exercise videotapes for total hip arthroplasty (THA) patients. A library of 41 exercise and education segments narrated in both English and Spanish was built along with software to allow physicians to customize tapes for each patient's needs. In a pilot study, the customized types were evaluated with 19 THA patients. The study found tape patients had greater understanding or pre-op home preparation strategies, exercised more frequently, and had a shorter average length of hospital stay. Although the sample size is too small for generizability, the trend is encouraging and worthy of further study. In Phase II, Rvision will produce a comprehensive library of customizable video exercise and education segments for both THA and TKA (knee) patients. Additional refinements will be made to the software used for previewing segments and customization of tapes to the physicians' prescriptions. Phase II will conclude with a randomized trial of 500 TA ad TKA patients to assess the effectiveness of the customized tapes. Outcome variables include compliance with the exercise prescription, time to functionality, and cost of care. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Over 3000,000 Americans undergo joint replacement surgery each year. Nearly all participate in pre- and post-operative rehabilitation and education programs, and would likely benefit from an individualized instructional videotape. The clinicians who prescribe these rehabilitation and education programs to this patient group represent the primary market for the technology proposed in this application.